


Catch me

by Le_mango



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like the fluffiest of fluff with no structural integrity whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: Dina absolutely hates it when people pick her up. Well, there is one exception.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	Catch me

“On your marks,” Dina leaned forward her foot grinding into the dirt, “Get set,” Kaden paused dramatically his hand raised in the air. She was going to win if her life depended on it. She couldn’t even remember what had started the whole argument. “Go!” Energy rushed through her like a hot wire and Dina was suddenly lifted off the ground.

“You FUCKER!” She snarled watching Juan racing down the street. “Fucker fucker fucker!” Dina spat slamming her fists down at the arms around her waist. She wasn’t pulling any of the shots because she was straight up pissed. “Put me the fuck down.”

“Awww look at the little firecracker go.” Kaden teased. He wasn’t the only one laughing She glared over at him realizing this had always been part of the plan.

“I swear to god I will rip your fingers off if you don’t put me down right now.” She seethed.

Miguel laughed. “What, are you getting light-headed being all the way up there?”

“Come on guys, don’t be dicks,” Ellie called out. “Put her down.” Dina was unceremoniously dropped to the ground and Juan danced off waving the unfairly won flip-knife in the air.

Dina straightened her shirt out and brushed away a stray hair that was sticking to her face, “I had everything under control.”

“Sure. Was that before after your sack of flour impersonation?” Ellie kept walking. The end of a strip of willow bark sticking from her mouth.

She wasn’t sure where Ellie was headed but she didn’t have any impending plans. “They were cheating is what they were doing.” Dina crossed her arms. She fucking hated when people picked her up regardless of the reason. She knew she was short but the guys always felt the need to rub it in. Ellie was barely a few inches taller yet she never seemed to have the same problem.

“Just kick the next guy in the nuts.”

Oh right. That’s why she’s never had the same problem. “I’m this”, Dina held up two fingers, “fucking close.”

“To the nuts?” Ellie asked straight-faced. “It’s not like they move, maybe they’re just too small to hit.”

“Knowing them you’re probably right.”

\---X---

Dina jumped trying to get the last apple on the branch. She could already taste the fresh pie it would be a part of. She could climb the tree but there were already half a dozen bodies crammed into the crooked branches. She stared it down feeling her systems outline the fruit in her advance targeting system. Dina prepped for launch again. Knees bending, locked, loaded. She lept up and her finger barely brushed against the apple and it swung tauntingly out of her reach. Dina swore under her breath.

“Ladder on his way.” A familiar voice called before she was lifted from behind.

After the initial shock wore off she rolled her eyes. “You could have just gotten it.” Dina reached out to grab the offending apple.

Jesse lightly lowered her to the ground. “Where’s the fun in that?” He half-smiled quite obviously waiting for a kiss in return. Dina cocked her head to the side with a forced grin. He gave up grabbing his full bucket taking it to the cart. Dina turned only to be met with another apple just out of reach. She groaned quietly. Why did she get picked for this job again?

\---X---

“Hey, everything alright?” Ellie hobbled in as soon as Tanner had finished wrapping her arm. “You were out of it for a while.”

“I think I’m alive.” Dina weakly replied. “The hell happened?”

“You fell down some stairs. Like an impressive amount of stairs. Easily a good flight and a half,” Dina held up her good hand with a grimace. That easily explained why every single muscle in her body ached. Based on the visible cuts and scrapes Ellie had that was a mere fraction of the story. “Is it broken?”

Dina nodded. That movement alone was enough to spark pain down her back. “I just want to go home.”

Ellie stepped forward to help her up. “Alright.”

As soon as Dina stood her face crumpled and she let out a pained gasp. “Nooope.” She fell back to sit on the table.

“Hey, I’ve got you. I’ll get you home.” Ellie wrapped her arms around Dina slowly lifting her up. She winced again tucking her arm against her chest. “Sorry.”

Dina crossed her legs behind Ellie’s back and tried her damndest not to cry. Each step was still agonizing. “Ow.” She whined.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Okay sor-“ Ellie took in a sharp breath and held it.

Dina smiled weakly dropping her head onto her shoulder. “You said I passed out?” Ellie wasn’t grimy and sweaty like she usually was after every patrol. There was always something about her that was always so comforting.

“Just after we got back. You were out maybe a little over an hour.”

 _“She must have showered already,”_ Dina thought taking in another breath. She could just pick up the faint scent of soap still clinging to Ellie. _“She smells nice,”_ God, she really must be tired if that’s the only thing that was activity bouncing around her head. Dina adjusted her hold grimacing again.

“Everything good?”

“Ask me another question and I’ll break your neck,” Dina grumbled. Ellie opened her mouth and Dina cut her off, “Don’t apologize.”

There was a squeak as the word backtracked in her mouth. “Hurry up die bee-itch, I don’t care.”

Dina chuckled despite the pain it caused. She could swear her house has gotten much closer to the clinic. Part of her didn’t want to let go when Ellie set her on her bed. She grabbed Ellie’s arm as she was about to leave. “Can you stay until Sarah gets back?”

“Yeah.” Dina did her best to scoot over and Ellie laid down on the extra space. She fell asleep with her hand still on Ellie’s arm.

-X-

Three fucking days and everything still ached. “You doing okay?” Jesse asked poking Dina’s frown.

“Could you do me a favor and rip out my spine? It’s more trouble than it’s worth.” He stared back confused before turning his attention to Rodgers's latest tall-tale. Dina honestly didn’t know why Rodger was allowed in patrols. The damn idiot managed to fuck up half of them.

A soft touch on her shoulder, “Is it your back still?” Ellie had been so quiet she’d nearly forgotten she was listening to the latest train wreck. Dina nodded stepping back from the group. “I can try something. You mind if I pick you up?”

“I’ll do anything at this point.”

“Cross your arms. Arm?” Dina followed and let Ellie step behind her. Strong arms crossed around her and Ellie leaned back lifting Dina a few inches off the ground. There were a few small crackles along her back. Ellie bounced up and down and there was a loud series of pops.

Rodger paused staring at them. “Was that you!?”

“Yeah.” Dina’s jaw was still hanging open when Ellie set her down.

“Better?” Ellie checked.

“Yeah, thanks.” She rubbed at the remaining sore spot still in a mild shock.

\--X--

“Dina?” Ellie poked at her unmoving form. “Hey.” She wasn’t sure how someone could go from bawling their eyes out for hours to sleeping in two seconds but Dina was talented. This was what, the second time she and Jess had broken up? At this rate Ellie was getting ready to bash his face in. “You don’t want to sleep out here. Joel is a midnight eater and a naked sleeper.” No response. Which was a shame since Ellie thought it was a pretty good joke. She took a deep breath and carefully moved Dina’s head off of her leg and knelt in front of the couch. “Hey,” she poked Dina’s forehead in one final attempt.

She wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this. Dina had a habit of hitting when she was woken up suddenly. The last thing Ellie needed was to get punched while she was carrying her. Assuming she didn’t get clocked before then. She worked one arm under Dina’s shoulders and the other down by her knees. “Please don’t hit me.” Ellie closed her eyes muttering the short prayer before lifting her. Nothing. “Great.” Ellie let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She stepped lightly more than aware of every creak and sound the floor was making. If Dina hadn’t woken up before why were the floorboards making her so nervous? The stairs were the worst part but Ellie managed to get to her room safely. She set Dina on her bed and tucked the blankets over her. It wasn’t the most comfortable spot but Ellie managed to fall asleep on a pile of dirty laundry.

Dina peeked through one eye at Ellie. She couldn’t explain why she had pretended to still be asleep. She’s been woken up as soon as Ellie had first moved. But she had been so careful in carrying her here. Being so close to her brought up such a warm feeling. Not including how warm Ellie actually was. She wished she had stayed in the bed even if it was too small for both of them. The warm buzz still crawled through her chest. No, that couldn’t be it. Dina turned away before she could get any more intrusive ideas.

-X-

“Trust fall,” Dina stopped suddenly dropping backwards.

“No!” Ellie panicked barely managing to catch her. The last few days Dina had been pulling this shit on a near hourly basis.

She cackled as Ellie pushed her back up. “You always make such a stupid face.”

“Fuck off. I was born with it.”

Dina had one pastime she loved above all others and that was to fuck with Ellie. Lately she’d found an even better way to make herself as inconvenient as possible. As in literally throwing herself in the way. So far there had only been one partial failure.

Ellie was coming home from a patrol and Dina dashed towards her, “Incoming!” She warned earned before cannonballing into the air.

Ellie made a panicked choking sound catching Dina but the force knocked her backwards. They both tumbled to the ground. Dina’s landing was softened by her chest. “Why?” Ellie croaked.

This time Ellie and Joel were discussing something. Dina watched Ellie scratch her head before crossing her arms. This conversation looked important. It would be a shame if something ruined that. “Catch me.” Dina sprinted forward kicking her feet up in the air. Ellie stepped forward to stabilize herself and plucked Dina out of the air.

“Fuck you.” She stated flatly before turning back to Joel. She resumed the conversation like nothing happened with Dina still in her arms.

Dina soon realized she had no intention of setting her down. She was being held in a painfully similar way as when Ellie had carried her to bed. A minute. Then three. Dina could feel her face starting to flush. She couldn’t even hear what they were talking about. She tried to shimmy her way free but Ellie wasn’t budging. Dina was slowly sliding and folding in half. “Let me go,” Dina complained.

“I’m busy,” Ellie said before turning back to Joel. They may as well have been talking for years. When he finally left Ellie still didn’t put her down. She glanced down at Dina’s incredible pout. “Are you working today?”

“No.”

“That’s too bad. I’ve gotta head out to the Dam.” Ellie started heading towards the main gate.

“You are not dragging me out there!” Dina struggled to break free.

Ellie chuckled managing to keep her balance despite Dina’s thrashing. “We’ll see about that.” She started running.

“NooO!”

\--X--

“Think that’s the last of ‘em?” Ellie huffed keeping an arrow half drawn.

“In general no.” Dina cringed as a few ribs broke from the decaying skin as she pulled her machete free. “Something about this building has been giving me fucking bad vi,” She gasped as something touched her side, “shit!” She threw her elbow back harshly and was met with a choking gurgle. Ellie drew the arrow back aiming behind her.

“God damn,” Juan said watching his brother collapse to the ground. He seemed just as stunned as Miguel.

“What the hell was that!” Dina snapped.

“What the fuck guys?” Ellie said at nearly the same time. She still fired the arrow letting it skitter across the floor between Juan’s feet.

He jumped making a less than manly sound. “Jesus. Try and kill both of us why don’t you?” Miguel was still making sad choking noises on the ground as he massaged his throat.

Dina was still furious at the surprise attack. “What the actual fuck are you doing here? You guys are way off your route.”

“We pulled off to avoid getting killed. Turns out you guys had different plans.” He scratched at the sparse hairs he was trying to call a beard. “There’s a group of people. Real shitty looking.”

“I think I’m looking at them,” Ellie muttered under her breath. Dina bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep an ounce of focus.

Juan didn’t seem to notice. “Usually they don’t shoot girls on sight. If not we need the backup.”

Dina’s brows were taking a trip across her face as he spoke, “Did you just imply you’d rather get one of us shot? Wow, Ellie what do you think?”

“You go first and I’ll be the backup.” Ellie squeezing her shoulder as she walked past.

The spot she touched seemed unusually warm still. Ellie retrieved her arrow and smacked Juan’s back before placing it in her bag. Dina turned to the ground suddenly feeling she’d been staring for far too long.

“It’s your call. No way in hell I would be any good at talking.” Ellie said.

Dina’s brain was a thousand miles away. Since when was Ellie the touchy type? She spent the entire trip trying to find some memory to prove she wasn’t crazy. Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe it’s nothing.

\--X--

Ellie was late. Not even a cute fifteen minutes late. The party had already been going for hours. Winter sucks in the first place but now there were days where she just felt isolated. Dina laughed thanking Miles for the dance before pushing her way through the crowd. Of all people why the hell would Ellie want to talk to Jesse? Granted she didn’t look too interested in what he was saying.

“Ellie hey, what took you so long?” Dina grabbed her glass downing the last of the mild alcohol. God knows she would need it.

“Well I’m here aren't I?”

She could have gotten over this a lot sooner. Dina grabbed her hand dragging her off. Jesse tried to pull the leader card and honestly, he could shove it up next to a certain stick. She turned setting Ellie’s hands on her waist and rested her arms on her shoulders. “Okay. I have a very serious question for you,” Ellie adjusted her hands and Dina could feel flames crawling along her spine. “How bad do I smell?”

Ellie leaned closer with an exaggerated sniff. “Like, a hot pile of garbage?”

“Oh okay,” she rubbed her face against Ellie’s earning a groaned complaint and small laugh. Every touch was driving her mad but Dina had to know. She needed a definitive answer for all the conflicting and confusing thoughts and feelings that had been multiplying for months. She leaned in closer still not quite sure of what to say.

Ellie tensed awkwardly immediately trying to divert her attention. “Every guy in this room is staring at you right now.” Dina tried to push the focus back to the two of them. Every time Ellie had the chance she put herself down again.

“I think they should be terrified of you,” Dina whispered pushing back a stray hair. She knew she was terrified of what might happen. Dina closed her eyes and took the chance. A small kiss. A moment of hesitation but Ellie didn’t push her away. Dina kissed her again. Ellie responded immediately and the wave of relief washed over her. Ellie’s fingers curled pressing into her back. She only wished she’d move them more, touch more she wanted to feel more. Dina pulled back before she completely lost control. They were in the middle of a crowd after all. “See? They should be terrified.”

Ellie looked away shyly before breaking into a wide grin. They danced a while longer and Ellie slowly pulled her closer. Dina felt weightless.

-X-

“So,” Ellie whispered cornering Dina, “On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate that kiss?” She kissed her jaw, “or that one? Or this one?” A short series down to her collar bone. Dina rolled her eyes, Ellie was never going to let her forget the shitty pick-up line.

“A solid three and a half.”

“Oh fuck you. Two weeks ago you would have gotten mad at me for calling it a six.” Each word was warm against her neck. Dina smiled letting her hands roam down Ellie’s sides.

“Sorry. You really need to pick up your act.”

Ellie pulled away with a head tilt. A slow smile crept across her face. “Is that so?” Her hands slid down Dina’s waist wrapping around the back of her legs. Ellie didn’t hesitate since she already knew how easy it was to lift her. The sudden gasp from Dina made her heart beat faster. “Maybe you just have to show me a ten again.”

Dina blanked on every witty line she’d ever known. She grabbed Ellie’s face kissing her with fiery competitiveness. Dina wasn’t going to let Ellie put her down until she won.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently you can just write things that don't have plot? Weird. Maybe I need to do that more often.


End file.
